polytopiafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
单位技能
Most units have certain skills that make them special in combat. The skills a unit has can be found under the skills section when viewing the information of a troop. Here is a list of them and which unit has what skill. model, the “skills” line being on the bottom]] 冲击 The dash skill allows a unit to attack after it has moved during its turn. Units with dash *Warrior *Rider *Archer *Swordsman *Knight *Boat *Ship *Battleship *Amphibian *Tridention *Baby Dragon *Fire Dragon 撤退 If a unit with the "Escape" skill attacks another unit and the attacker is still alive, then it is given the option to move once more, even if it already moved earlier. (Ex: A rider moves next to an enemy warrior. The rider attacks the warrior. (It doesn't matter if the rider kills the warrior or not- as long as the rider is alive.) The rider is given an extra turn to move.) Units with escape *Rider *Tridention *Amphibian *Crab *Baby Dragon 搭载 Allows the unit to traverse on Water and Ocean after moving onto a port. Upon disembarking, the unit returns to its land form. (Navigation must be researched to travel on Ocean, regardless of the unit having the Carry skill.) Units with Carry *Boat *Ship *Battleship 侦查 Scout allows the unit to explore a 5x5 radius instead of 3x3. Units with Scout *Scout (removed) *Battleship 畅行 Sneak makes the unit unaffected by movement barriers (Mountains and Forests). Units with Sneak *Scout (removed) 诅咒 Allows the unit to destroy any unit and buildings (Ex: Lumber Hut) by moving onto them. Units with Crush *Nature Bunny (An Easter Egg). 连破 Persist allows a unit to immediately attack again after it kills another unit. The next unit attacked must be adjacent to the one already killed. Units with Persist * Knight * Navalon 控制 Convert allows a unit to convert an enemy unit to the player's tribe. Units with Convert * Mind Bender Note: Converting a Knight or Rider as Aquarion will transform the unit into their respective Aquarion forms, but converting an Aquarion-specific unit as any other tribe will keep the special unit as it is. 治疗 Heal allows units to heal every adjacent friendly unit that doesn't have full health. Units with Heal * Mind Bender 渡水 Swim allows units to travel back and forth from water to land. Units with Swim * Amphibian * Tridention * Crab 生长 Grow allows units to transform into another unit after a certain specified period of time. Units with Grow * Dragon Egg * Baby Dragon 飞行 Fly allows units to bypass terrain, move on all types of terrain and explore a 5x5 radius, similar to scout and sneak. Additionally, flying units can’t capture citits or examine Ruins. Units with Fly * Baby Dragon * Fire Dragon 喷溅 Splash allows units to hit all enemies in a 3x3 radius of the target for just above 50% of initial damage. Units with Splash * Fire Dragon 潜水 Navigate allows units to immediately travel on ocean when they are created, regardless of tech research Units with Navigate * Navalon __FORCETOC__ Category:未翻译完成